Dragon Ball X-Rikjaw Saga
by CelaraDBZX
Summary: The legacy of the Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of Earth's heroes lives on throughout the universe. But when the peace they worked so hard to achieve is threatened and the Saiyan race is near extinction, a new hero must rise from Earth to defend what she holds close. But is she simply an Earthling, or something more? A remnant of an age passed long ago? An age...of the Saiyans?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT! I do not own the characters or content! Enjoy!

Just a heads up when you read, the indented words are from the announcer's voice that usually starts and ends every Dragon Ball episode. The non-indented words depict events happening.

Prologue-The Saiyan Princess

_Many years ago, in a time shrouded with mystery, power, and adventure, there lived a man named Goku. This man was Earth's savior and protector, fighting off any evil that ever threatened his home. He was a happy man, surrounded by those he loved, including his wife, Chichi, and two children, Gohan and Goten. The two boys would grow into powerful beings like their father, each with a distinct fighting style and a unique personality to match. _

_Along with Goku, Earth was protected by none other than Prince Vegeta, who when first landing on the planet, sought nothing but the destruction of the planet his rival Goku, or Kakarot as Vegeta called him, held so dear. But as time passed, Vegeta found a place on Earth with his rival, and eventually grew close to Goku and considered him a friend. Vegeta himself had a wife, Bulma, and two children, Trunks and Bulla. _

_Goku and Vegeta, two members of the mighty but dwindling Saiyan race. Their legacy would continue to live on even after they passed, as the Saiyan gene spread from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, to Pan, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and many others. Earth became known as a place for both human and saiyan genomes. The saiyan bloodline was studied more closely as time went on. It appeared that once again the saiyans would make themselves known throughout the universe, with a new home; Earth. _

_That is, before _**_he_**_ came._

* * *

Small boots pounded through the snow as a young mother rushed through the howling winter winds. There was no sound to be heard except for her ragged breathing, and the pounding steps coming from behind her. The woman did not dare to look back as she sprinted across ice and snow, trying to get away from her pursuers. And in her arms lie a small child, with a curious monkey tail wrapped around her waist.

"Hold on Celara," the mother said to her child. "Just a little bit longer, I'll protect you. Your ancestors are watching over you, they won't let anything happen to you."

But as the woman said this, a thick, sharp claw came out of nowhere, scraping her back. She went down with a loud cry, landing on the ground hard but still managing to hold onto her baby tightly. Out of the darkness that surrounded her came a shrill, cruel laughter. The mother watched in horror as a creature as a creature dark as night stepped from the shadows, eyeing her child.

"Well well, what have we here?" it hissed.

"S-stay away Vinsir," the woman held her baby close as it began to cry from all the disturbance. "We've done nothing wrong."

"Oh really? Then why I are you running?" the monster cackled. In an instant it appeared before the woman and with a sharp tug, pulled the baby from her grasp.

"Celara!" she shrieked as she leapt for her child, trying to grab her from Vinsir but failing.

"Could it be because of this fiendish tail around her waist?" the evil creature laughed, ignoring the woman's cries. Unfolding the blanket, he observed the infant.

"The hospital told me everything about you and your child. I don't know how you managed to give birth to a full blooded _Saiyan_," Vinsir spat. "Who's her daddy? Another Saiyan? How many of you are left?! I thought I rid the world of your kind when I sent you Saiyans to Hedron."

"Please sir, just give me back my baby," the woman begged. "I didn't even know I carried the gene, neither did my husband. I don't know about other Saiyans!"

"Lies!" Vinsir yelled, causing the baby to start crying louder. "You and your child will pay for your crimes!"

"No! Please!" tears formed from the mother's eyes as the shouts of her daughter grew more desperate. Dark clouds swirled around the three, as Vinsir's cruel laughter echoed across the land. Winds stirred up the snow, blowing it around them. As Vinsir raised his hand, green energy began to form in a small ball.

"You wouldn't kill a child!" Now the woman was watching in horror, tears streaming down her face as more energy gathered in Vinsir's hand. "Why kill us, you already have control over Earth and have gotten rid of all the Saiyans on it, why not just let two live?"

"But you see my dear, I can't let you two live, especially her, not with that pure saiyan blood," the woman's dreams crashed as her breathing became ragged. Hearing Vinsir's despairing words forced more tears to flow as she collapsed on the ground. Without another word, she crawled up to Vinsir, grabbing onto his leg pathetically. Using all her inner strength, she looked up at him and begged.

"Stop," her whisper was barely audible in the wind. "Please."

"Sorry sugar, but I can't have you gathering the secret remains of your race and plotting to overthrow me later in life," Vinsir sneered. "You're not killing me and becoming Queen of this planet, or any other planet for that matter. But I'll tell you what, for the last few moments before you die, you can be Queen of the Saiyans. I'll give you that honorary title. And your little girl here can be a princess." Vinsir turned his attention to the baby. "Did you hear that, you get to be a princess before you die, isn't that fun?"

"Please," the woman continued to beg. "I don't want power, money, control, any of it. I just want my daughter."

"Don't worry, you'll have her," Vinsir spoke, the energy ball in his hand finished, "IN HELL!"

He was about to end the existence of two of the last saiyans when a bright light came from the bundle in his arms along with a loud cry. Stumbling back, Vinsir lost the energy out of surprise.

"N-no, it can't be, she's just a child, I haven't seen that form-"

While Vinsir was distracted, the woman took the opportunity. Racing up to him, she jumped and placed a firm kick into his gut, and raked her nails along his face, hitting one of his eyes with her claw like strike. With a cry, Vinsir dropped to the ground, holding his now bleeding face.

"Filthy Saiyan! Get back here! Don't even try running! I will find you! I will find you and the rest of those on Earth with that impure Saiyan gene, and I will stop at nothing to kill your daughter!"

But no one was around to hear his shouts. Once again the woman was on the run with her child, letting the darkness and snow cover her tracks as she and her daughter disappeared into the night.

The whimpers of the child died down as the light around her slowly faded. As she and her mother raced away, the infant was pulled close to her mother, hearing these words before exhaustion took her.

"Do not fear Celara. Never fear. You will always have me to protect you, and we will always have our ancestors to guide us. My little princess."

* * *

_And just like that, there is a new hero born on planet Earth, already facing much challenge and persecution. Who is this evil Vinsir, and why does he have such a vendetta against the Saiyans? One thing is for certain, the legacy of Goku and Vegeta has not been forgotten, but lives on in the few Saiyans that still struggle to survive. Their legacy lives on in the life of Celara, the Saiyan Princess. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT! I do not own the characters or content! Enjoy!

Chapter 1-Meet Yari

_Last time on Dragon Ball X, a new threat to the Saiyan race was introduced: Vinsir, the cruel monster planning on annhalating all Saiyans across the universe. He has a special vendetta against Celara, a full blooded Saiyan that he has deemed the Princess of the Saiyans. Will Celara and her mother escape Vinsir's grasp, or will they too fall victim to his evil? _

* * *

"Alright class, it's time for counting fun!"

A dozen high pitched voices erupted as a mob of children stopped what they were doing in the small field that was Europa Academy's play area and hurried toward a woman standing by the door back into the building.

"Let's go children," the woman opened the door as all the children hurried inside. As she was taking attendance however, she saw that one little child was missing. Already knowing who wasn't in attendance, the woman left the door with a gentle sigh and walked to the edge of the field where the child, a small girl, was bouncing off the rocks that surrounded the play area.

"Ms. Yari," the woman spoke gently. "Play time is done, it's time for counting."

"Ms. Zena, Ms. Zena, look what I can do!" Yari ran up to the woman and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to the rocks. When they were about three feet away, Yari let go and motioned for Ms. Zena to stay there, while she went and stood in front of the rocks.

"Yari, do be careful," Ms. Zena warned Yari cautiously.

"Hiyahhhhh!" was Yari's response as she ran toward the rock at full speed. Ms. Zena saw what the child was doing and started to run over to Yari, screaming for her to stop. The girl didn't listen however, and at the last moment, she placed her foot on the rock, and in a movement of grace, performed a backflip in midair.

"Yari!" Ms. Zena screamed as the child flew closer to her, ducking just in time as Yari flew over her head and landed on the ground without missing a beat.

"Ms. Yari," Ms. Zena lectured as she grabbed the girl's hand, "you must be more careful! This is not the place to be pulling stunts young lady, you know that!"

"But Ms. Zena, soon I won't even need a rock!" the little girl was far too pleased with her success to hear anything Ms. Zena was saying. "I'll be able to flip without any help, and then once I can do that I can flip and kick, and then flip and punch, and then-

"Enough!" Ms. Zena shouted. "Yari, you are going to go into that classroom, sit down with the rest of your fellow classmates, learn your numbers like all other five year olds, and then go home to your mother to practice what you've learned! Understand?"

Yari only stared at Ms. Zena after the outburst, pulling her hand away from the older woman's and rushing through the open doorway. Ms. Zena sighed once more, ashamed for having to been reduced to yelling by a five year old. But Yari had always known how to push her buttons, even when all the girl was trying to do was impress her. Heading back to the room, Ms. Zena closed the door and began her lesson.

As the minutes ticked by for Yari in her counting class, the small girl could barely keep herself in her seat. Despite being yelled at by Ms. Zena, the rock flip was a total success. Master Laun would be so pleased he might even teach her a new kick or punch.

It was an eternity until the class was finally dismissed, and before Ms. Zena could pull Yari aside, the girl was already speeding out the door, headed straight for the main entrance. As she approached the doors however, she heard a loud voice calling her name from the office near it. Skidding to a halt, Yari turned to look in upon the secretary of the school, Ms. Yeer, who was standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hello Ms. Yeer," Yari smiled. She had always liked Ms. Yeer, mainly because the woman had always shown interest in her fighting skills.

"Did you think you were going to speed out of here without saying hello to me?" Ms. Yeer raised an eyebrow. "We do this every day young lady. After all, if you don't check out with me, how am I or your mother supposed to know that you made it out of school and to the Highgrounds ok?"

"Sorry Ms. Yeer," Yari apologized. "I'm just really excited for fighting class today! I taught myself how to flip off a rock and soon I'll be able to do a flip without any help.

"Well isn't that something," Ms. Yeer smiled warmly. "Honestly Yari, you seem to have a new trick completed every time we talk! Do you ever stop training little lady?"

"Never! I love training!" Yari exclaimed.

"I guess that's pretty obvious," Ms. Yeer pressed a button that opened both the doors. "You go have fun now. Say hi to Master Laun for me!"

"I will!" Yari shouted as she flew out the doors. She had only been running for a few minutes when she came across the Main Square of the little town she lived in, and at the corner of the Main Square was none other than her best friend Terrin. When he saw her, he gave a quick smile and pointed to his watch,

"Late again," he spoke as Yari ran up to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Wasn't my fault Terrin," she huffed, "got held up by Ms. Yeer. Besides, your school ends fifteen minutes earlier than mine."

"Well wait until next year when you're six and you get to move up to big kid school with me," Terrin smiled again. "Too bad we won't see each other too often since they don't let eight year olds hang out with six year olds."

"That's ok, we've still got Highgrounds Fighting Center to hang out," Yari smiled too. Terrin gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, more like I hang out and fix broken fight dummies and boards and you go breaking more of them," he laughed.

"You're good at fixing things, I'm good at breaking 'em," Yari spoke proudly.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get to the fighting center before they start without us," Terrin said, taking off from the square with Yari close behind. The small girl didn't even look back to see Ms. Zena, who had tried so hard to catch up with her from the school, already getting small and smaller on the horizon as they pulled farther and farther ahead.

* * *

_It seems that the life of the energetic girl Yari is busy to the brim with the balance of school and fighting. As she makes her way to fighting class at the Highgrounds Training Center, she is all smiles and laughter with her friend Terrin. What does the universe have in store for the fighting Yari? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball X!_


End file.
